Persona 5 The Animation
Persona 5 The Animation is a television anime adaptation of Persona 5, produced by A-1 Pictures and directed by Masashi Ishihama. The anime is licensed by Aniplex and began airing on April 7, 2018, with Crunchyroll, AnimeLab and Hulu streaming the series to North American audiences. It currently only has a Japanese version with all of the original cast members (with the exception of Miyu Matsuki and Kazunari Tanaka, who both passed away before the game's release). Aniplex has announced an English stream of the anime to also air in April. No English dub is currently announced, with several voice actors confirming that no dubbing has commenced as of March 2018.Will There Be A Persona 5 Anime ENGLISH DUB?!. Youtube. Retrieved August 4, 2017Erica Lindbeck. @ericalindbeck. (March 17, 2018) & just so you know, I know as much about the anime dub sitch as you do. If it’s going to happen, it’s going to happen. If not, I will be a sad but hey, that’s life. She’s still bae. Twitter. Retrieved March 20, 2018Mayonaka Network. The MN Third Anniversary Podcast with Xanthe Huynh. Soundcloud. Retrieved March 20, 2018 According to an interview, the anime will have a surprise that will deviate from the game's story.(Reggy, April 10, 2018) Persona 5 the Animation to Have a Surprise Deviating from the Game. Persona Central. Retrieved April 14, 2018 On September 29, 2018, a special titled, "Dark Sun..." was announced. This special will be broadcasted on December 30, 2018.(Reggy, November 25, 2018) Persona 5 the Animation ‘Dark Sun…’ Special Broadcast Taking Place on December 30, 2018. Persona Central. Retrieved November 25, 2018 Later on December 30, 2018, a special titled, "Stars and Ours" was announced. This special will take place after the events of "Dark Sun..." and will be broadcasted in March 2019.(Alex, December 30, 2018) Persona 5 the Animation: ‘Stars and Ours’ to Air in March 2019 [Update]. Persona Central. Retrieved December 30, 2018 The two openings and ending theme songs are composed by Meguro and performed by Lyn, titled "Break In To Break Out", "Dark Sun...", "Infinity" and "Autonomy", respectively. Synopsis Ren Amamiya is about to enter his second year after transferring to Shujin Academy in Tokyo. Following a particular incident, his Persona awakens, and together with his friends they form the "Phantom Thieves of Hearts" to reform hearts of corrupt adults by stealing the source of their distorted desires. Meanwhile, bizarre and inexplicable crimes have been popping up one after another. Living an ordinary high school life in Tokyo by day, the group maneuvers the metropolitan city as Phantom Thieves after hours. Let the curtain rise for this grand, picaresque story! Episode-related Trivia |-| Persona 5 The Animation= Music *"Found a Light" by Lyn ;Opening theme :"Break In To Break Out" by Lyn :"Dark Sun..." by Lyn ;Ending theme :"Infinity" by Lyn :"Autonomy" by Lyn :"Freedom and Security" (Episode 26) Adaptation Differences There are some differences between Persona 5 The Animation and the game, including but not limited to: * The calendar isn't shown as days go by. * The Social Stats system is not included. * Ren does not need to physically go through the Velvet Door to visit the Velvet Room and may be able to visit the Velvet Room while asleep (as seen in the post-credits scene of Ep. 9) or even at the middle of a fight (as seen in the battle against Shadow Kamoshida). *Certain people make cameos in episodes during situations where they don't appear in the game. Persona O.A To promote the anime and distribute news, a promotional app, Persona O.A, was released on March 15, 2018. The app features a news feed and a calendar detailing upcoming Persona related events. At a later date, the app will be updated with a Mementos exploration game, which will include persona summoning, dungeon crawling and light character interactions. The app also allows players to earn Persona Points by signing in daily, which can then be used to purchase wallpapers or enter lotteries to attend events. Gallery References External links *Official Website (Japanese) *Official Website (English) Category:Animation Category:Persona Series Category:Persona 5